Obsessed
by LadyBadass
Summary: Amber is obsessed with Drake. Drake has possessed Amber. Amber thinks she is in love and Drake thinks he has everything under control. But for how long can you keep an affectionate, malevolent girl on a leash when she feels like her life is devoted to a boy who doesn't return enough feelings to please her psychotic desire.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story with an OC character and her obsession with Drake, which is the only Mary Sueish thing about the character. That and her curly, short hair. Other then that she is just one of the messed up characters that I've created and I hope you guys will find her interesting!**

* * *

><p><strong>OBSESSED<strong>

197 HOURS 07 MINUTES

**'Drake, I've told **you multiple times now; don't-beat-up-kids-who-haven't-done-anything-wrong,' Caine said through gritted teeth. His voice was still powerful and his look so familiar. Just like every police officer, teacher, parent, psychiatrist -damn, any adult- would give him.

'Who said they didn't deserve it?!' Drake shrieked at him with a shocked expression. Innocent looking, by Drake-standards.

Caine raced both his eyebrows, but didn't ask for an explanation. Uncountably many times had Drake proven to be messed up, and Caine really did not want to see exactly _how _messed up.

He just knew that if Drake had done something, it would not be good.

God, that kid had been such a pain in the ass! Mentally, of course. So Drake just wanted to show him how that same phrase worked physically.

'You know who _does _deserve a punishment, though?' Diana said to no one in particular, a smirk playing on her lips. 'Drake.' She said, waiting a couple of seconds before she kept speaking, letting his name hang in the air. 'For neglecting you orders, Caine.'

Both Diana and Drake shot glances in Caines direction, expecting him to do so.

He didn't.

Instead he got up from his seat, escorting the others towards the door.

'The day isn't over just yet. Do something useful for the next couple of hours,' he requested them, his voice filled with deep authorization. Both of them had gotten used too his responsible act by now, but they still hated it just as much.

As they were led out into the corridor of town hall, Drake stumbled into something.

Someone.

That someone was a she, who seemed to be their age; although she was about a head shorter then Diana, which meant that she was pretty short. She had unnaturally long legs for her height, though and long arms as well which were concealed by a sweater, something that Drake found weird, considering the weather being something close to 80 Fahrenheit.

'That sweater belongs to Coates Academy,' Caine noted, turning on his charm immediately. 'I can't remember ever seeing you there?'

'I'm Amber,' she introduced herself, without even bothering to reach out her hand 'I arrived at Coates the day before the adults disappeared, I came down here with the rest of the students two days ago. Since then I've just been roaming the town.'

'Diana,' Caine said motioning his hand towards the girl standing in front of them. Diana stepped forwards and grabbed her hand, a bit to forcefully. Diana's bored, obsidian eyes stared into her amber, alert ones.

Drake sniggered lowly, finding it cliché and unoriginal that her parents had named her after her eye color. He could only imagine what he'd do to his parents if they'd name him stormy gray.

'Zero bars,' Diana announced, letting go of Amber's hand, and turning towards the two other boys.

The three allies looked questioningly at one another, not sure what to do with the girl –Amber on the other hand glanced at the three people, confused and utterly uncomfortable. The only one of them that seemed to have the slightest idea of what to do with her was Drake, who now had a big shark grin appearing on his face.

'Can I have her Caine?' he asked with a pleading voice that sounded just like the voice of a five year old that wanted candy from his mom. Just darker, more malevolent.

'No Drake,' Caine said, totally aware of what his sadistic companion wanted to do with the girl. Drake noticed his shoulders tense, like Caine had actually imagined what he would do to her. This just made Drakes grin widen.

'No Drake, we won't give you another sex toy,' Diana mocked with her trademark smirk plastered onto her beautiful features.

'Enough you two,' Caine interrupted, watching Drake with conscious eyes, aware that the beast was close to jumping out of the cage. 'Either you are with us, or against us,' he said, turning his attention back to the new girl.

'And the cause of my action?' she asked seemingly smart enough to know that something was up with this group.

'With us you will have shelter and protection, against us and Drake here will most likely kill you," Diana said with an intimidating voice.

'Any other options?' she asked with a voice that seemed surprisingly uninterested, all of her focus on the tall blonde glaring down at her. Caine shook his head and leaned down, so that his head was parallel with her own. His calm eyes staring into hers peacefully, making the whole conversation more intimate. More honest.

'Come with us, and you will be safe. Everyone will know your name. Everyone will respect you. I will make sure that you'll get enough to eat, and that nobody lays a finger on you.' The words coming out of his mouth sounded so caring, so true that his two followers almost believed it themselves. Almost, because they knew the truth. They knew about the falseness behind his words.

'I'm in,' she said with a determined voice and returned the slightest smile towards the trio.

* * *

><p>There was a tense silence hanging in the air of the obscured streets of Perdido Beach. That didn't bother Amber as she hummed lightly to a song stuck on her mind, the soles of her shoes clacking against the pavement as she walked in a quick pace.<p>

Surprisingly enough the streets were empty. Obviously because the time was something close to 2 in the morning, but then again she had been expecting the whole town to be partying all night long, every single day, considering all of the adults were now gone. Not that she was out to party. No, she was on her way to the house she had just been handed.

After hours upon hours of 20 000 questions, Caine finally let her go. She hadn't liked Caine for a second. Caine and the other one – Diana? – both thought that Caine had pulled off his little amateur act. Fortunately Amber was a great observer and her acting skills were of an even higher quality.

She opened the door to the tiny house she had gotten for herself. Caine had given her a key to the house, but she didn't really need it to get in. The door wasn't locked, though nobody was in the house. She made sure to lock it behind herself, she didn't like the thought of people having the freedom to enter her house at all times.

Her new home was a small, one story house with a tiny yard and four rooms. The rooms contained of a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. It was at the end of the town at the far corner of Golden Street; only a block away from Bully Row. She assumed it meant that it wouldn't be to crowded, but still close enough to all of the action.

Probably close to the residence that the sandy blonde boy had claimed to live in. She sighed half-heartedly, a rare, real smile appearing on her face.

Amber walked directly into the bathroom dropping her clothing onto the ground and hitting the showers. Her cobber colored hair turned more of a chocolate brown as the freezing water touched it, and the volume went from fuzzy curls into straight and flat, increasing the length of her usual short hair.

The shower was over before the freezing water even had time to heat up. All that she wanted to do was go to bed. She had been assigned a job and she'd like to get some sleep before she'd have to get up in a couple of hours.

As she stepped out of the shower she started at the reflection of her body in the foggy mirror. She was in good shape, with a narrow waist and long, slim arms and legs. Her but and breasts were a genuine size as well, not that she really cared. She wasn't like all the sluts at her school, only focusing on her body.

At her old school there wouldn't be paid much attention to her, the guys usually weren't interested in gingers. And after all she was just another ordinary girl –which she obviously was, considering her only being a zero bar.

The only thing wrong with her, like _really_ wrong with her were the terrible, pink slashes climbing their way up her thin arms. Hundreds upon hundreds of slashes, some looking fresher then others.

If you asked a doctor, they'd say that there were two types of pain; chronic pain and acute pain. To her, the two types of pain were the ones someone else put upon you, and the ones you forced upon yourself. She loved both types. Pain. What a beautiful word. Pain, pain, pain. She loved everything about it. The only thing that could top pain was its cause of action.

She sighed happily staring at her arms through her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she ran her hand up her arm, brushing her fingers softly over the marks. They were a beautiful peace of art in her eyes.

The way her pigmented skin would separate at the touch of the cold metal. The way tiny drops of crimson fluid would be exposed from the opening. The way the red liquid would run down her arm leaving a sticky trail of dark orange to dry against the surface of her arm.

It was all too amazing.

She pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Living by herself gave Amber her own privileges. No one would be able to react melodramatically at the sight of her arms.

She could wear a t-shirt, being able to see her beautiful side unexposed at all times. No one would freak out and come with some crazy conclusion about her being depressed. Far from that.

She was happy.

She was ecstatic.

She was free.

The adults were gone. It was all so new to her. It was a surreal feeling to have no responsibilities. She could do whatever she wanted.

And now that Caine had signed her up, as second in command Sheriff, she would spend all of her free time with the pretty blonde. What was his name? Drake?

Just like the rapper, she thought smiling to herself. She had always awed the rapper having the slightest crush on him and now she felt like those same feelings were building up for the young boy with the same name. Just stronger feelings. Real ones.

She remembered seeing him beat up kids those two days she had been at Coates before the adults 'poofed'. After that he'd taken the verb beating up to a whole other level. Just thinking about this made her stomach flutter. How everyone would shrink up at the sight of him, but not her. She'd show him that she was not afraid. Of him or of what was happening.

She turned of the lights in the bathroom, walking over to the bedroom, lying down onto the soft bed and tucking herself into the warm blankets.

As she continued thinking about Drake, peaceful sleep took over filled with dreams about him. Oh yes, she would definitely show him. Tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel like the end was sort of rushed, but needed to just wrap up this chapter. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story this far! Also if you haven't read my other story The Touch of A Healer a horror romance between Lana and Drake, you should also check that one out! Stayed tuned, a new chapter will be up next week! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to DailyRageAKillEr, Gaia Ladris-Soren, Blondii and CrazyKitten2112 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>OBSESSED<strong>

179 HOURS 17 MINUTES

**'No fucking way,** Caine!' Dianas head swung in Caines direction, expecting him to flick his hand, sending the psycho straight into the wall. Making him hit his head and get screwed up even further. If that was even possible.

But he didn't.

Caine did flick his hand though, but in a way as if he was cutting the discussion short. Drake didn't seem willing to give in without a fight though, as he slowly turned bright red, fists clenching.

'Watch out, Caine. Seems like the leash you keep on that beast of yours is close to snapping,' she said innocently watching Drake with a knowing look.

'Shut the fuck up, Diana!' he barked, making her laugh at his typical, short tempered attitude.

'Drake, you don't have a choice. We all have a job to stick up with in this town. Everyone has to work, otherwise there would be no order.' Caine said slowly, like Drake wouldn't pick up on what he was saying otherwise.

'Oh, for once you can actually trust me. Yeah, you heard me! You can _trust me_, when I say: that I have noting, I repeat _nothing _against beating up stupid kids' he grumbled, seeing Caines disapproving look. 'I just don't see why you'd ruin all the fun by letting _her _be part of it.'

_Her _as in Amber.

Diana had noticed her stares. Noticed how her eyes rested a couple of seconds longer on Drake then they did on either Caine or herself. She had noticed how her bored expression had slightly lit up when she had been assigned to work with Drake.

Amber seemed like a sweet girl. Her poofy hair, big eyes and really short height made her look so young and innocent.

But holding her hand and staring into her eyes. She saw nothing.

Not 'nothing' as in zero bars. That too, but she looked deep into her ambered eyes, and all she saw was oblivion surrounded by darkness. No sentiment in those emotionless black holes of hers.

Very much like the eyes of a doll, actually.

Two deep voids staring up at her, devouring her ability to speak. Eating her bravery all at once, making her want to shrink up and hide behind Caine.

Thinking back at it made her think that Amber did in fact have a power.

Then again, people did have frightening auras before the FAYZ. Drake was living proof to that statement.

What was it about her that Drake could possibly dislike? Maybe he was agitated by the fact that she might be creepier then him?

'Oh, don't worry Drake! It's not like she'd hurt you or anything. She's not stupid and anyhow, she seemed particularly interested in _you_.' She pointer her index finger towards him at the last word, smirking as deviously as always.

A low growl escaped Drake as he stared at her with dark eyes - not as dark as Ambers, but still; dark. Diana frowned at the shiver running up her spine at the sound of his grumbling. Resembling so much to some kind of wild animal. His wild side sometimes really seemed to be part of not only his nature, but his genetics.

_You're turning paranoid, Diana, _she told herself, isolating the thought from her mind.

He spun on his heal, stomping aggressively off towards the exit. As he'd opened the door, halfway through it, he turned, glaring at them with fiery eyes.

'Fuck you. Fuck you both.' he snapped, before adding a 'Fuck each other!' as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving an awfully awkward silence behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>Ambers leg shot out of bed, making a forceful impact with the somebody who was hovering above her bed. She heard the person swear in outrage as they jerked backwards. She extended her arm for the cold piece of metal that was hiding underneath her pillow and grabbed it solidly. In one swift movement: she sat up, positioned her arm behind her head, fully prepared to stab the intruder.<p>

'What the hell?!' a bewildered voice yelled at her.

Her temper slowly decreased as she recognized the young boy on the ground before her. His fascinating, and utterly beautiful aura was easily recognizable to her, to anyone really. Although anyone else would've had other words to identify his personality.

'What do you think you're doing here?' Amber questioned him commandingly, with the slightest tenderness to it.

'Caine,' he hissed through gritted teeth, brushing off his pants with the palms of his hands after getting up from the floor 'told me that I have to bring you around with me when being on sheriff duty.'

'I know that, I was there,' she glared at him playfully. 'But does that really give you the decency to just barge into my room and wake me up?'

'Oh I'm sorry! I rang the bell like sixtytwo times and still no answer,' he barked accusingly 'Why weren't you awake anyways, it's like, what? Two in the afternoon?'

'Not my fault that Caine decided to keep me up until three in the morning,' she grumbled moody as she placed her knife back bellow her pillow.

'Keep the knife,' he said, ignoring her previous comment. His hatred towards Caine was showing of more intently then usual, but the only one to blame for that, was the creep in front of him.

He watched alert as she got out of bed and his eyes quickly widened to twice the size. As her petite body got uncovered by her sheets, he was proved right on his assumptions of her being a creep.

One motion, that's all it would take. The flick of a knife and you could hurt someone. _Kill _someone. His life was devoted to that kind of an action. Still, seeing her slashed skin made him back off in disgust.

How the hell could someone do something like that to themselves?!

Had she actually done that to herself? He doubted that anyone else had. Being a fully educated sadist who damaged kids daily back at Coates, he knew all to well that you did not hurt them in such an obvious place. And something about seeing the scars themselves, made him feel something strongly. Not compassion, or sympathy or any of that bullshit. More like disgust.

Drake truly enjoyed all pain, but he was ashamed when the realization struck him that this was something that even he wasn't familiar with.

Sure, he'd heard about masochists. He'd heard about depression.

What was worse, though? It didn't matter which of them or neither, that she was. He had been taken aback completely by her damaged arms and he hadn't realized that he was staring until she deliberately coughed, making him snap out of the phase that the wounds had put him in.

Sure, she was displeasing, but scars were still scars. And he enjoyed looking at the ones which were still freshly cut.

'What do I need a knife for?' she asked. The confusion in her voice was clear, but although it wasn't fear, he disliked her so openly showing off a vulnerability. Until he truly felt like she'd be a downer to his party by cutting herself and her not even understanding to take the information she was getting was making him even further pissed off.

'Because,' he started, his annoyance showing off in his voice as he exited the door to her room, not looking behind to see if she followed. 'I doubt you know how to shoot a gun, or throw a knife. So I'll teach you both.'

He wasn't sure if she'd heard him or not, considering him already exiting her house and her still being in her room.

As he got into the shot gun seat of the SUV parked outside her house, Panda started the engine. Drake told him that they were waiting and Panda looked even further nervous then what he'd been before.

Fourteen seconds later, Amber came into view, sipping up a pair of pants with one hand, holding the knife in the other.

'Thanks for making us wait,' Drake grumbled, as she occupied one of the seats in the back. She ignored his comment and the rest of the drive went on in silence.

The car went straight through town and passed by Coates without hesitation. They drove through the woods on a narrow track for another fifteen minutes before the car was parked at an opening.

Something close to twenty targets were set up with a couple feet distance in between each other at the outskirts of the woods, were the dessert started.

Drake got out of the car, walking towards the backdoor opening it swiftly. Amber unplugged her seat belt, ready to get out, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. Rather the two large bags on the ground next to her feet. They were both filled with all types of shooting machines, but she only got a short glimpse of them as he unloaded them from the car.

Once again, she moved to get out through the opened door, just to get it smashed into her face. She didn't to anything but open the door herself and stepping out.

Panda stayed behind the wheel as he slowly set the gear in reverse before he set off back down the road in the slowest speed possible. They both watched him leave with disbelief in their eyes as if he was just joking about actually driving that slowly.

'That is a lot of targets,' Amber noted, breaking the cold silence in between the couple.

'Another car is on it's way here now. It'll be here in a couple of minutes,' he answered. Amber could literally feel her heart drop thousands of feet, colliding with the ground and still kept on going. She wanted him for herself, and now they'd be interrupted constantly by stupid brats. 'Let's get started.'

Drake put down the two big bags. Amber didn't consider keeping such a huge amount of weaponry in a plastic bag as the safest choice, but didn't think that pointing it out would be a good idea. So she stayed quiet as he picked one handgun from one of the bags and walked over to one of the targets.

She tagged along and stopped right behind him. They were approximately fifteen feet away from one of the targets. He turned to her and handed her the gun.

She shot once, without actually knowing what she was doing. It did hit the target, if the target next to the one she was supposed to shoot at counted. And she barely even hit that one.

A sad frown appeared on her face when she heard him frustratingly sigh. She didn't want to disappoint him.

'You hold the gun with both hands, arms extended. Stand steadily, one foot slightly before the other, like you're taking a really short step. And hold the gun solidly,' he started, a frown strucking his features as well at how unfocused she appeared to be. 'And then one eye needs to be-'

He was cut of by a loud bang.

'Could you at least try?!' he glared through gritted teeth.

'I don't know how this works! Could you at least help me with how I'm supposed to stand and all that?!'

He sighed again, but gave in. If this was going to work, he might as well have to help her properly. He moved to stand right behind her.

'Okay, so you hold the gun with both hands, arms extended.' He repeated everything over again, as he stretched his arms in the same motion as her own. She could feel his hard chest against her back and his strong grip entwined with her fingers as he held the gun in place for her to pull the trigger.

As seconds flew by without her doing so, Drakes patience grew short. He had been annoyed by the fact that she didn't know how to shoot a gun in the first place, but now she seemed totally out of it, making him tempted with turning the gun on her.

'Pull. The. God. Damn. Trigger.' he hissed at her, his lips brushing her ear.

Everything about the situation was from his perspective nothing besides the usual. Obviously, he didn't usually seem to have his arms around the other teens he thought to shoot with guns. Still, hissing at her was supposed to seem threatening and any other person would have gotten intimidated by it. Touching the tip of her ear hadn't been the point in the first place, especially not in such a soft manner.

Still, Drake didn't think much of this as his thoughts were occupied on how he felt like giving her the pleasure of true pain. The girl enjoyed it, didn't she? Well, give her ten minutes one-on-one with Drake, and he'd teach her that pain is and always will be excruciating and nothing that children should be joking about.

Because that is what he thought of her. She was just a stupid child. Which is funny, considering that her feelings towards him were the complete opposite. This _child _literally saw him as something very close to a god.

She worshiped him and the feeling of having his hot breath on her neck made a shiver run up her spine.

Slowly, her head turned to the side and she looked up at him with those big, ambered eyes. It would have looked slightly less awkward and slightly more romantic, hadn't it been for the fact that she was five feet blank.

So obviously kissing a guy that was twelve inches taller then her would be an obstacle, when he didn't cooperate. She was standing at the tip of her toes, escalating herself slightly and hoping so desperately that he would tilt his head forward and meet her halfway.

Her attempt at a dream-come-true was briefly interrupted as she felt the heavy piece of metal jump in her hand, making her head turn in the direction of her smoking gun, then the target in front of her. It was a black hole in the target, two inches from the bullseye.

'You know,' Drakes voice cut through. 'it turns out that _looking_ at the target when shooting actually is very efficient.'

'Then how come I hit?' I asked him challenging, raising an eyebrow.

'You _missed_.' he corrected.

'But the bullet-'

'I know where the bullet went, unlike you, I watched the target,' Drake cut her off, glaring daggers at her.

'And unlike me, you were the one to shoot,' she pointed out, smiling wickedly at him. 'Don't tell me I can't shoot when you're not doing any better.'

'You positioned the gun,' he snarled, not retreating her smile. This boy truly loved making other people look bad, but didn't handle anyone returning the favor. 'All I did was pull the trigger.'

She wasn't sure what to reply. He was right - not that she'd ever admit it. Still, she wasn't giving in without a fight. She had a feeling that Drake liked the strong willed girls more then anything.

As she opened her mouth to reply, she was cut of by the rumbling sound of an engine.

Their heads snapped to the side as they saw a SUV, similar to the one they'd sat in earlier, jolt to a stop a couple yards away from them.

Four doors slid open, and out jumped a dozen school boys, more then she could've imagined would actually fit into the car.

They were all chatting along, seemingly enjoying themselves as if they were all a bunch of friends - which they probably were. Unfortunately, their cheerful attitude had been cut short as they noticed Drake facing them with an intimidating shark smile.

'Okay guys, you know how this works by now.' Drake said, all eyes turned at him. 'Over there are the guns. Shoot a couple of bullets, then swap weapons with someone else, so that you get to try shooting with different types of pistols and rifles.'

She smiled at the way he said those few sentences. He said it with such grace as if he knew exactly what he was talking about - which he most likely did. With such an authorized voice, it was hard to believe that he was anything else then a good, responsible person.

And the boys listened to him, walking over to the bag on the ground and selecting an item each to try out in the beginning.

Amber quickly noticed that she was the only girl there, something which made her smile widely, feeling special by that. Somehow, the though that Drake might have brought her here because he found her tougher then all the other girls.

'What is up with you?', Drake asked judgingly, noticing the slight red color on her cheeks and the wide smile that had struck her features.

'Nothing,' she replied distantly. 'Nothing at all.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad ending and sorry for the slow update. Just been very back and forth with writing like twenty different stories, both fan fictions and my own work, actually!<strong>

**Anyhow, hope you liked it, if you did please review down bellow! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't written for so long! Sort of forgot of this story and then it was hard getting back on track with it! Anyways, I've spent almost three hours today editing and writing this, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>OBSESSED<strong>

172 HOURS 56 MINUTES

**After shooting at** the target two more times, Drake stated that she was waisting bullets and wanted her to throw her knife instead. The technique for that seemed easier to her. All she needed to know was which side to hold, depending on the balance, and how to throw, which was pretty similar to throwing a baseball, except her arm being more straight when doing so.

Amber was doing great, missing the bullseye by inches within minutes, but Drake didn't seem to notice, at least that is what she kept telling herself. His attention was now divided between the twenty teenagers at the target practice. He walked back and forth, his arms folded behind his back. _He looks like an expert_, she thought, getting distracted. When he turned his head in her direction, the warning glare was enough to tell her to snap out of it and get back to practice.

She continued throwing the knife for hours and when her right arm got tired, she switched to her left one, getting used to throwing with both. Drake would occasionally walk over to one of the teens and correct them, or ask them how it was going. She knew that he didn't care about any of them, you could see in his eyes that he was just playing the role of a real instructor.

Another throw where the blade dug into the third circle of the target, and she felt utterly disappointed that Drake had chosen that moment exact to glance in her direction. She moved to get the dagger and when she returned to her spot, Drake was waiting for her.

'Why am I the only one with a knife?' she asked him. She knew that it wasn't relevant in any sort of way, but she wanted - needed - to make conversation with him.

'Because they don't have knives.'

'Why don't you get them knives, then?'

'Why does it matter?'

'I mean, why do they get to use guns, while I use a knife. I don't see why I'm treated differently.' She wasn't really sure if it was a complaint, or her trying to push him into stating that she was somewhat special. Probably both.

'You sucked at shooting to begin with,' he stated as a matter-of-factly 'and you seem to be worsening, if that is even possible? Since you have a good knife, and it is something you can fail with without waisting good weaponry, I thought we could try it out.'

'In that case; everyone should be get to throw them. Like you said, they can't be waisted, which means you'd only have to hand one to each of us and we could use it for a day. Although it truly is a pain to have to go and get it in between each throw.' she complained, then added. 'Plus, they are more available then guns are.

'More available, yes. But even though you can throw any kinds of knives - even forks for that matter - it is more sufficient to use those kind of knives that are specifically made for throwing.' His tone was annoyed and he gave her the end-of-discussion look and she stayed silent.

After all, she wasn't familiar with all of this, he surely was a reliable source when it came to weaponry.

She expected him to leave, but he stood his ground, waiting for her to throw. So she extended her hand behind her neck before tugging it forward, releasing the blade of the knife in the process. It spun around four times before hitting the target, barely two inches from the bullseye. She sighed.

'Not bad,' Drake stated from behind her, arms crossed and his trademark sharkgrin plastered onto his features. 'For a girl.'

This was enough to make her mood drop to the level of resentment as she turned towards him, her eyes as fiery as her hair. She glared, and he smiled, enjoying how easily it was to tick her off. He liked that for once, he could be the Diana.

'Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean that I don't have the nerve to stab you with this,' she mumbles, eyeing him playfully as her hand gestured in the direction of the target where her knife was still embed.

Once again, they were interrupted by a SUV pulling up the road and parking a couple of yards away from the targets. Drake didn't even cast a glancing in the direction of it before saying: 'Panda is here. Get your knife, we're gonna go patrolling.'

She didn't hesitate a second and rand to get the knife. The blade had become dull from the usage and she made herself a mental check note to sharpen it when she got home that night.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set when they made it to town. The streets were emptied out just like they had been the evening before. <em>God, is the life sucked out of these teenagers or something?!<em> she thought to herself, feeling bothered by how no one seemed to take an advantage of the adults absence.

'Pull over,' Drake commanded and Panda did as he was told.

Drake got out of the car and Amber followed behind. Her arms and shoulders were starting to stiffen from all the activity, but she didn't flinch considering her being used to worse. They walked side by side as they stalked down the empty streets.

'Doesn't seem like much patrolling is needed inside this dome,' she stated, looking up at him expectantly as if she was hoping he would consider her funny.

'We just haven't found the party. Yet.' he replied, keeping his eyes on the road before him. She noticed a pistol sticking up from the waistband of his jeans, making him look seductive and badass all at once. Her knife was in her own waistband. Although she didn't think they'd have a use for either of it, she liked having it brought with her, making her feel safe.

As they passed the town plaza, walking up Pacific Boulevard, they started hearing loud voices. They walked in the direction of the noise and soon, a huge crowd of kids appeared in their vision as they arrived at the firehouse. 'Well that was quick...' Drake mumbled beneath his breath before he started moving faster in the direction of the chaos.

'Nobody move!' he yelled, cutting off all noise immediately. He pushed people aside to make it through the mass of people, although there was no need to do so; everyone stepped aside for him out of fear. What a beautiful thing fear was. Even those who had never seen the boy in action were all intimidated by his sinister aura.

All but one of course. There was already an ignorant kid among them all, in this case; a boy in his early teens who had reached the size when fat would be considered an understatement. She wrinkled her nose at him in disgust, which was soon exchanged by one of her own sharkgrins as Drake smashed his elbow into the boys face, making blood spill onto the concrete beneath their feat.

He repeated it another time before the fat guy collapsed onto the ground with a loud thump. Drake repeated his message, adding the word orc at the end, making her furrow her brows in confusion. Was orc another abbreviation like the FAYZ?

Anyhow, Drakes words were a clear threat which the boy still did not seem to achieve as he got back onto his feet and went for Drake once more. All Drake had to do was step aside. It looked quite funny until he asked one of the thugs for a baseball bat and hit the fat boy with it repeatedly.

When he finally stopped resisting, Drake laughed and twirled the bat in the air, the muscles in his slim arms flexing in the process. He caught it as if he had done it a thousand times before and rested it against his shoulder as he grinned seductively at the other teens who had gathered into a circle around them to watch the scene in silence.

He demanded one of them to tell what had happened, but Amber didn't really pay any attention to any of them. She was to caught up in her own imagination as she stared at Drake. He seemed so much like a leader where he stood, handling everything so professionally, Amber didn't get how Caine could possibly overpower him at any moment.

Because of the power? Drake didn't even use his gun as he beat the living crap out of the idiot who was tripled his own size. With a gun, he could easily take on someone with the power, no matter how many bars they may or may not be.

He handed the bat back to another boy dressed in a filthy Coates uniform, before staggering off again. He didn't even look over his shoulder to see if Amber was following. There was no need for him to do so; he already knew that she was.

'That was freaking awesome!' she exclaimed energetically.

'You're starting to sound like a girl,' Drake grumbled through a snarl, not looking at her as he walked ahead.

'Well, I _am_ a girl!' she stated, running to catch up with him and jumped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. She was facing him and once again she had the mischievous miniversion of his own sharkgrin plastered onto her face. 'And you'll just have to deal with it.'

Drake observed her leaning forward and was not exactly sure of why up until she was only a couple of inches away from him and her eyes were starting to close. He took a step back, before laying his palm on her shoulder and pushing her away with such force she stumbled backwards, close to tripping.

'We'll have to report back to Caine about the incident at the fire station,' Drake commented before he turned his back on her and walked away.

The rejection still burnt fresh inside her head and she was feeling her hands shake with fury. Part of her kept telling herself that he was only playing hard to get. Pretending not to like her, when the truth was, that he was just as obsessed with her as she was with him.

But thoughts never seemed to keep her tame for as long as they might with others. Sooner or later she'd claim her pleasant victory, and with her, sooner always seemed to be the bigger possibility.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to lalalallama, Royalty Over Reality and TigerShay for your reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>OBSESSED<p>

169 HOURS 08 MINUTES

**Caine was about **to dismiss both Drake and Amber for the night, when Chaz came bursting in through the door, interrupting him in the middle of his speech. He pinched the bridge of his nose in between his fingers as if he had been having the same talk with his thugs over and over on how impolite it is to barge in on a conversation like he just did, topping his annoyed state with an over exaggerated sigh.

Diana roller her eyes at his dramatic attitude.

'What is it Chaz?' Caine said impatiently, very unlike himself as the long day was finally sucking what was left of his energy out of him. Chaz was breathing heavily, and after a long couple of seconds which he spent to the furthest as he tried to regenerate, Caine grew tired of waiting and used his invisible force to push him over.

Caught off guard, Chaz tumbled to the side, hitting the ground forcefully. He moaned loudly before getting back onto his feet, still short breathed, Caine was prepared to repeat his procedure, but Chaz beat him to it, opening his mouth to speak.

'That... That girl,' he started, his panting had slowed down by now, though his face was pink and wet from sweat dribbles. Now that his heart rate was decreasing to what was normal, Caine could see that he looked shocked as well as exhausted to say the least. 'Bette.'

'What about her?' Caine pushed and the color in Chaz' face disappeared.

'She's dead,' Caine mirrored Chaz' face perfectly. He didn't need to cast a glance in the direction of Drake, to tell that he was grinning malevolently. What surprised him though, was the fact that the girl standing beside him, Amber, was as well. That devious little bastard. 'She's dead.'

'Yeah, we heard you the first time.' Diana snarled at Chaz, although even she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Drake sent Chaz a deadly glare at his repetition of the words, but didn't say anything. Diana opened her mouth again to come with another snarky comment, because they all knew that he was deadly serious. And they all knew that one kill would lead to another one. And even Caine wasn't sure if that was something he could go through with. Not yet, anyways.

'Thank you for telling us, Chaz,' Caine dismissed, calming himself, pulling himself together again as if nothing had happened. _But something _did_ happen, _his voice kept telling himself and he tried to gather his thoughts, saying something in the style of a true leader without stumbling over his words. 'Uhm... Let's get back to this tomorrow, shall we? It has been a long day, so you all go home and take the night off to reload. We'll figure out what to do with the... criminal tomorrow.'

Everyone left the room, other then Diana. Caine should've been happy that she stayed behind, though he knew all to well that she only ever stayed behind when she wanted something. He sighed, but didn't ask her what it was; Diana wasn't know as the girl to beat around the bush.

'They're out of control,' she mumbled, keeping her voice low and soft, the way it always was when she tried to persuade him. For the first time; Caine felt uncomfortable about her close presence and found it utterly unfortunate that they were left in a room alone with the door closed. It certainly was the worst timing off all for her to act like this and she knew it.

'What, Orc?' Caine asked, and even though he knew the answer he kept speaking, dragging the conversation for as long as possible, before she'd be able to confront him completely.

'_They're_, Caine. Plural. Drake, Amber, both of them,' she started, her obsidian eyes turning cold as she spoke of them and the glare she handed him was dead serious. 'She'll go wherever he goes, and as long as Drake is acting like the complete psycho he is, we will have the same trouble times two keeping her on a leash as well.'

'What do you want me to do about it, Diana?!' Caine yelled at her in outrage. She didn't step back at retort, though he did see her vince the slightest at his sudden rupture of fury. There was a long silence, until Caine was able to calm himself enough to speak again. 'I mean, although Drake is mad, and dangerous, and malevolent and a complete _psychopath_; he is necessary to us if we are ever going to be able to take over.'

Diana laughed at this, but no light met her eyes. It was simply a cold, snarky laughter and the fury was building up inside of her as well. 'Listen to you: "_taking_ over".' she made quotation marks with her fingers. 'How cute that you still have those ambitious dreams of yours. Well guess what Caine, you already have! But if you want to establish the peace and everyones strong admiration towards you; rid yourself of all the psychos. Not just Amber and Drake, Orc as well. All the violent ones that might cause trouble to erupt.'

'If the dome has no trouble, there will be nothing for me to fix, and fire boy Sammy will continually be the Big Hero.' he mumbled and Diana furiously shoved him backwards. He was caught of guard, and so she was just barely able to escape Town Hall before he went after her with his telekinetic force.

He sighed heavily and lent back in the chair, glaring at the space she had been right before. Once again; he had let her slip away. Once again; he had lost. Then again they were both losing.

* * *

><p>Diana moved swiftly across the road, trying to figure out what to do. There was something wrong with Amber, she was sure of it! After all she had been sent to Coates Aca-<p>

Her head shut down for a second, before thoughts came blasting in. Coates! She had mentioned to the trio that she had been sent there a couple days before the dome appeared! Her file must have been delivered there by then.

She smirked viciously at the sight of Panda exiting an SUV, probably on his way to the house he was crashing in. She called his name once to catch his attention, and a second time for him to notice the source to the voice. Diana didn't run for him, then things would seem urgent. Instead, she took the time she needed to walk the hundred feets there was from Town Hall to his car.

'What's up, Diana?' he asked through a heavy yawn, scratching his neck in unease.

'I need you to drive me to Coates.' she declared commandingly.

'Yeah, sure,' he said shrugging. He was about to stalk off, when he noticed that Diana was still standing there. For the first time during their brief encounter, their eyes locked as he stared at her in disbelief. 'Now?'

Diana nodded impatiently and he opened the door to the SUV to get into the drivers seat. She got in the back, propping her legs up on the seats and stretching them out. Panda started the car and they drove off in silence, something which Diana found comfortable, yet Panda apparently considered awkward. He coughed lightly as if to catch her attention and asked her.

'So what is there at Coates which is considered so important for you to go there so late in the night?' she noted how he was gripping the steering weal so hard his knuckles were turning white. She laughed at this, finding it hilarious that he was as intimidated by her as he was by Drake.

'I have some dirt to dig up.' she replied shortly, noticing how confused he looked, making her wonder if he understood that it wasn't meant literally. It seemed obvious to her, but then again, Panda had never really been the sharpest knife in the drawer. She didn't feel like explaining any further to him though, and instead ending up with turning to look out of the window as if indicating that she wasn't up for small talk and hoping he caught on. Luckily; he did, and so they continued the rest of the drive in secrecy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there was no Amber nor Drake in this chapter (at least no direct speach coming from either of them), but I figured that this chapter was necessary, no matter how short and boring it may have been. <strong>

**And yeah, I'm really sorry that this was so short, but I'm sort of caught up in everything at the moment, so I don't have that much time for fanfiction writing, yet I really wanted to publish something for you guys. But only a couple more weeks for me until summer vacation and then I'll be better, promise! ;)**

**Please leave a review on the story if you like it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

OBSESSED

165 HOURS 07 MINUTES

**Diana had been** spending the past couple of hours in the principals office without much progress. The night was officially closing in and she could feel the sleepiness kicking into her system as she fought to stay awake.

Enough time had been waisted by Pandas slow driving skills and her even worse abilities when it came to breaking through doors. To say it simply; using a bobby pin to break a lock wasn't as easy of a performance as all action movies made it seem.

But after a lot of fumbling and swearing and so on, Diana was finally able to get into the office. Unfortunately - her odds seemed to have been obliterated by then - the cabinets with the files were locked as well. Note cabinets, as in plural.

The first one she tried breaking into was the top cabinet - the one with all the newest files of the students that had just recently started at the school - which had a much smaller lock, giving a lot less space for her to fiddle with the small metal device. Soon enough it broke in two making it useless to her, and an angry Diana found herself stomping about the office trying to find the key which would lead her to her goal.

The key was on the desk that once belonged to principal Grace, covered by documents that had been placed in an unorganized manner. Most likely she had been reading the papers the moment she poofed.

To Dianas fortune, the key fitted perfectly and she reopened the top drawer, this time more smoothly. She shuffled through the drawer to find the file she was so desperately longing for.

'Amber...Amber...' she mumbled to herself as she couldn't find her name among the a's.

'Probably because they've sorted the files after last names,' she reassured herself, before stopping in her tracks. 'What the hell is her last name?!'

Diana had to do things the hard way by looking through every single file in the drawer, the ending results nothing close to what she had been hoping.

She was more then thankful to have the key to the drawers when she was in need to open every single drawer, searching for the file. In the end, Diana sunk down onto the ground, her back leaned against the cabinet, questions surging her mind.

Where was the file? Had Amber hid it away? What was written on the file, making her want to hide it?

Diana didn't have the answers, but the more she longed for them, the more determined she grew. She was not giving up on this case.

Unfortunately, considering that the file was gone, there were few options left for her other then to leave for the night and rather tell Caine about it in the morning. If she had him to back her up, they could go up against Amber, most certainly.

She got up from the floor and stalked off in the direction of the entrance. As she passed by the door, eyeing the super cliche posters the school had made the previous year. It was basically a picture of the school campus, some kind of filter added to it to give it a fairytale sort of vibe and the sentence _Coates Academy; gives your child a new identity_ written on it in bold letters.

The posters were hung up just about everywhere around in the school, not a single classroom went without one. Diana was amongst the many students that would snort at the posters. Sure, everyone had gotten a new identity since becoming a student, but she was convinced that the poster was not implying to the teenagers turning into the exact person their parents sent them to the school to prevent them from becoming.

It took Diana approximately two hallways and a whole set of stairs before the quote no longer only brought back old memories, but new theories alongside them.

She turned on her heels and leapt back as if her life depended on it, as if ever second she waisted might stand between wether or not the file was still there. Arriving at the room with key in hand, she unlocked the top drawer once again and slid it open to look through the different names.

Every time she came across the name of a girl, she'd open the file to take a long look at the picture of the person.

The first one was named Ella, she recognized the picture of a native looking girl who had started the school only weeks earlier, taking physics with Diana. The second of a blonde girl who from the looks of it, seemed to have just recently reached 10. The third was a redheaded girl much like Amber, though her blue eyes gave her away.

_Amber,_ Diana repeated in her head, suddenly making more sense of the mysterious girl. _Her eyes are amber, like her name. _Everything seemed to fit so much better together now, quite fortunately for Diana. As she tuned her attention back to the fourth file, she came across a name which caught her attention quite suddenly.

_Harceleur, Shadow._

The name sounded heavy and dark, and there was no denying the chills running up her spine as she slipped the file out of the drawer, opening it now somewhat anxiously.

And there she was. Ambers - or Shadows - smug face on a picture on the top of the first paper. And there were quite a lot of papers. God, the file was _huge_, there was no way denying that. The only other people who she knew of having as big of a file must have been... Drake.

'Seems like I've hit jackpot.' she muttered to herself, grinning from ear to ear with pure joy surging through her at the taste of victory.

* * *

><p>It was late. Way past what would be considered a decent bedtime, even by the FAYZ standards. Yet she wasn't tired, nor was she scared about the fact that the streets were as abandoned as they had been the night before as well.<p>

She was never scared. Never. Only one memory was recalled from the back of her mind when she was four years old and watched her first horror movie by accident when her dad had forgotten to take the cd to The Shining out of their TV when she turned it on. The next two hours had been spent with tears running down her cheeks and her own screams harmonizing with those from the speakers, yet she had not been able to take her eyes off of the screen once through out the time the movie played. All the nightmares that dominated her sleep deprived mind for the next couple of weeks were nothing but tense, yet she seemed drawn to the violence, the blood, the madness.

A lust like nothing she had ever felt before had consumed her from that day on and had only been expanding awfully by the years she spent watching, learning the true beauty behind violence. Bringing back the old memories made a sickening smirk grow across her features, the dim light of the moonlight bringing a psychotic vibe to the horror show she was slowly turning into.

* * *

><p>Drake had finally fallen into restless sleep after having his mind occupied by Amber. God, he hated that girl! She was nothing like Diana, yet he couldn't stand her. Not just was she a fucking pain in the ass, but she was starting to scare the shit out of everyone, including himself to some degree.<p>

In hopes of getting a couple of hours of peaceful sleep, he had closed his eyes, shutting the thoughts of her out of his mind as he laid beneath the sheets in the small house he had occupied on his own. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, she seemed to pop back into his mind, and it was most certainly not in the pleasant way.

It took about an hour before he fell into the trance of unconsciousness and finally got some rest, though it did not last long as Amber found her way into his sleep.

He saw her coming from above, her fiery hair giving her away as she climbed through the window as quiet as a shadow and she sat down on the corner of his bed. Until then, he hadn't noticed that the scenario of the dream was the exact same as the bedroom he had fallen asleep in only moments earlier. It made him uncomfortable that even in a dream she was able to intrude his personal space like that.

Her hand moved upwards, until her fingers curled around the edge of the sheets, slowly pulling them downwards only to expose his bare chest. She sighed heavily out of joy and satisfaction, letting go of the sheets only to draw her fingers across the skin of his slightly muscled stomach.

There was no pleasure found in the dream and Drake certainly didn't like the anxious feeling slipping through him at her passionate, yet utterly cold touch. He wanted to pull away from her, grab the knife that was placed on the nightstand next to his bed and stab her until she bled to death.

Ambers hand continued to rub his body, slowly moving upwards until she was cupping his jaw in her hand. Her ambered eyes were fierce with energy as she stared him down. 'Fucking beautiful...' she mumbled to herself. His mind was raging on about her touching him and calling him _beautiful _and him wanting to go back to dreaming of cutting up Diana and blowing Sams brains out.

He never dreamt of anything other then him torturing others, but this was as close as him getting tortured could possibly get, and when he thought it couldn't get worse; she lent down, her face expressing such obvious adoration that even Drake was able to figure out what she was intending.

But only inches before their lips collided, Drake sat up in bed, expecting their foreheads to crash painfully, but finding himself alone in the room. He sighed loudly, glad that it was just a dream, yet feeling the fury building up at the fact that he actually was turning paranoid over a _girl_.

The anxiety washed over him once again as the sudden chill of the cold night air brushed through the room, the window now open. In a sudden rush of panic, he looked down at the sheets noticing that they were pulled down to his hipbones. And as he kept his head down, a drop of red dripped onto the sheets.

First, he looked up at the ceiling, having flashbacks from when he watched supernatural as a small kid, and desperately hoping that the crazy bitch was hung from the ceiling and would be set on fire the second he saw her, but he was greeted by great disappointment. Instead, he felt warm liquid slide down the side of his cheek, and he felt the sudden rush of pain.

His fingers went to greet the slash he had gotten, only to feel the maintaining blood rushing down the side of his face. 'She'll fucking pay for this,' he muttered to himself, remembering that nothing scared him, and that all obstacles were to be obliterated. And he sure as hell would enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><strong>First off I'm sorry that Drake is written like this scared little child. I tried to fix it up in the ending, but... I don't know.<strong>

**I added a part of Ambers (or should I say Shadows) past in this chapter, wondering how you liked it? I guess everyone has sort of figured out what's wrong with her, though I'm planning on highlighting more of her memories, so that you guys will get a better idea of what is actually wrong with her and how freaky she actually is.**

**Reviews are more then welcome, so if you have any thoughts so far, please type them down in the box bellow! Ideas for the next chapters are appreciated as well! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to AncientSTORM and hlwing for your reviews! **

* * *

><p>OBSESSED<p>

133 HOURS 57 MINUTES

For the past day, Drake had been avoiding Amber. It was unlike him, he knew, but she was freaky, even in his aspect. There was no way around it.

So after waking up to his freshly cut cheek, he had sat on his bed until sunrise, when he decided to start off with his duty as a sheriff early, not waiting around long enough for unwanted guests to show up. At the end of the day, when he was having his meeting with Caine, he walked straight into the office, right on time, and left by the time he was finally dismissed.

No questions were asked about his incision. No one were that stupid.

Even Diana kept her mouth shut at the sight of him. And Drake was in fact quite thankful for that. He felt _weak_. Weak for being harmed by a girl. Weak for avoiding said girl. Weak for not having killed her yet, or at least disabled her to the point of fatal damage.

He wanted to. He did. Yet he couldn't.

* * *

><p>On the second day, after another sleepless night, he was forced to run by the Town Plaza for some final instructions of the day spontaneously made by Caine.<p>

His strides where swift and determined as he made his way down the hallway of the majors building. Doors where claiming their locations on the walls, but that was it. No windows where there to light up the dark corridor. The silence filling the room wasn't close to welcoming and he could sense the smallest chill running down his spine daringly.

'Well hello there,' spoke the voice of the one person he would've liked to avoid for the entirety of the FAYZ. He stood dead in his tracks, closed his eyes and sighed loudly. She moved promptly and quiet as a shadow and by the second he opened his eyes again, she was standing before him.

Right before him.

He was astound by her piercing eyes and was close to backing away from her ever so close body, but he gained control of himself before any weaknesses were shown.

'I've been trying to talk to you, but you haven't exactly been... in your right mind lately.' She spoke slowly, letting him absorb every word before continuing, strategically increasing the unspeakable suspense hanging loosely in between the two of them.

She leaned her body only inches closer to his own and he could feel his face flush from the overwhelming feeling of this psycho intruding on his personal space. He slipped his hands around her waist, his fingers firmly holding her hips. Like only days ago, she seemed to be standing on the tip of her toes, supporting her weight off of his shoulders and closing her eyes smoothly. But the impact was none of what she had expected.

In a second, his grip on her went from firm to ruthless and as she was about to pull away from him in question, he had properly slipped his other hand behind her waist. The gesture made her feel secure again up until she was lifted up into the air and tossed across the narrow hall, twisting and turning in the air in the process.

Her body didn't land, no, it _collided_ with the door at the end of the corridor and she sunk together in a groaning heap at the floor in front of it, leaning her back up against the wood as she watched Drake closing the space between the two of them.

'You listen up, you sick, you twisted little piece of shit,' he spat at her, his eyes burning holes into hers. 'I don't want a single fuck to do with you, and if you ever touch me again, only the slightest finger, I'll rip it off and watch you bleed. And then I'll rip off the rest of your fingers and laugh as you cry and howl and beg for help and mercy. And then I swear to god I will-'

Before he was able to finish his too vivid threat, the door Amber was leaning up against swung open and she fell backwards into the room of the former major.

Diana stood at the door, stepping back as Amber collapsed, staring at her in pure disgust, something Drake couldn't help but notice that she'd been doing quite a lot over the previous day. He didn't know what had happened, but despite Diana still being a snarky bitch, she'd always hesitate at even hinting towards Drake and Amber being what she should be considering a "lovely couple" as she did before.

Although part of him was thankful that she had stopped, the idea of something having caused her to do so provoked questions to stain his already over worrying mind.

Drake watched Amber getting back onto her feet. Fighting to keep balance, she stumbled across the room over to a small chair in the corner where she sunk down, glaring daggers at Drake which were quickly dismissed.

He shut the door behind him, turning to greet the expensively decorated office, which once belonged to the major of Perdido Beach and was now claimed as Caines own service of commission. Caines armchair was placed behind a huge desk, with the charismatic bastard lounging on it ever so superiorly. Only he bothered raising an eyebrow, questioning the affair between Drake and Amber.

Obviously he had no clue what was going on. Whatever Diana knew she sure as hell wouldn't just speak up about it to Caine. _Maybe for once she should_, Drake thought to himself, before snorting at the thought. He wouldn't depend of Dianas stupid dirt digging to save his ass. There was no doubting that he could take care of himself!

He dropped down onto the couch in front of Caine, still tense from his brief and sudden encounter with Amber, but able to loosen up enough to seem - if only the slightest - civil. Too unfortunate that his two partners in crime were two of the most observant people he'd ever come to know. Then again Caine had bigger to worry about then who could be crushing on Drake.

Diana was another story. She worried about what she wanted to worry about. And Drakes screwed up love life had certainly drawn an interest to her.

She studied the two of them from where she was sitting on Caines desk top. Amber was sitting in the far off corner, seemingly having recovered from her abrupt fight with Drake. The amber in her eyes seemed to be dancing around, growing into a more intent color of orange, looking like flames as she continued staring at what Diana realized was Drake.

He on the other hand was completely clueless of the matter. In fact, he seemed caught up in his own sick and twisted imaginations, considering the malevolent grin featuring his already haunting characteristics.

Diana scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought of what malevolence might have possessed his mind in that moment, yet she kept her eyes on him the entire time.

Caine never really let the rest of his posy comment on his techniques, though he was used to receiving at least a couple of snarky comments from Diana, something he'd found quite absent during this meeting in particular. Pausing halfway through his sentence, he glanced around the room, noting how everyones focus seemed to be tuned away from him.

'Drake,' he snapped, rising from his chair in a swift motion causing his chair to overturn. All three seemed to be caught up in their own imagination, though the sudden commotion brought them back, all of them quickly recovering from their absence.

Both girls watched silently as Drake raised his eyebrows in a challenge towards Caine. In reply, he extended his arm in a slashing motion before dropping it back by his side in mere seconds. The gesture sent Drake flying off the sofa and backwards into the wall.

Ambers teeth clenched, her fingers curling around the arm of her chair, an act which wasn't left unnoticed by either of the two left standing. Caine sent Diana a side ways glance, getting a simple shrug in return. He allowed his attention to return back towards Drake, but they both knew that Caine was starting to notice her unrevealed knowledge.

Caine knew he had to get his job done, though, so he tuned his thoughts back at the file of papers before him and reached for the one at the top, pulling it out and handing it to Drake. The blonde was already back on his feet and he passed by Caine on his way back to the abandoned sofa, grabbing the sheet on the way with unnecessary force.

He plunged back down on the couch and propped his legs up on the arm top before he bothered reading what it said.

'A birth certificate?' he asked, his voice hinting that he really didn't care why he was handed this information.

'Yes, a birth certificate,' Caine agreed as he walked around to the front of his desk, where he seated himself on the top of it before Drake. 'You see, it's someones birthday today. Two someones, actually, and I'd like for you to pay them a visit.'

Drakes head snapped up and his eyes locked with Caine, a murderous, yet triumphant glint in his eyes.

'I want you to watch them poof. From afar, of course. Discreetly keep an eye on them, observe what happens.' Caine bent over the document and directed his index finger towards the four digits written next to Emmas date of birth. '14.38, that is when she'll poof. Keep an eye on them and see wether she does disappear on time. And _don't get caught_.'

He said the last sentence in between clenched teeth. It clearly wasn't a command, but a threat. Then again everything he ever said to Drake pretty much was.

'Fine.' Drake growled, getting up and out of his seat, upset that he wouldn't get to hurt anyone and that Caine had once again proven his never-ending control of him.

'Oh, and Drake,' Caine called after him, stopping Drake by the time he had reached the door. He turned around and their eyes locked, a combination of pure hatred and loath shared between the two of them, causing Caine to grin quite unlike him. 'Bring Amber with you. The two of you seem to be in need of sorting out your... differences.'

Drakes already pale skin seemed to turn fairer by the second as he turned and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him before Amber got the chance to exit herself. She didn't seem to register it though as a wide smile creeped along the corner of her mouth and she opened the door to follow along with him.

Caine noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. Diana had gotten up as well and was moving towards the door herself, though she knew she wouldn't be getting out any time soon. The door slammed shut yet again, this time by another of one Caines hand gestures.

Turning around to face him, she let a sigh escape her mouth, feeling utterly vulnerable as she stood before him in his office.

They'd been alone in a room before on many occasions, yet it was different on these few occasions. He wasn't discussing tactics. No, she could spot the desire beneath his eyes. Not for her, not for power, but for information. She'd come to learn over time that the idea of not only being the most powerful, but also being the smartest person in the room, had consumed him, and she knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

'Now,' he started, indicating with his hand for her to take a seat. 'tell me all you know about Amber.'

* * *

><p><strong>There was something that I was gonna write down here, but I don't remember what... Knowing me it couldn't possibly have been relevant though, so I'll just let it pass! xD<strong>

**Sorry for the sucky chapter, but I am giving up over here...:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to AncientSTORM and SoNotYourAverageGirl for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>OBSESSED<p>

132 HOURS 24 MINUTES

**To say Drake** was upset about his current situation would be an understatement. He was straight out furious at the way Caine had ordered Amber to come along with him to "sort out their differences".

Who the hell did he think he was? And _Diana_. Sending him that goddamned pitying look as if he was _unfortunate_ to be caught in this situation. Which he was, of course, however the last thing he'd ever ask for would be her sympathy. Especially not from _her_. He could handle himself, no doubt he could. The girl just caught him slightly off guard, that was all.

So he trudged down the First Avenue in the direction of the beach only after having arrived at an empty day care to find out that Mary and the twins were taking the children out for the day. He could faintly make out the sound of a second set of feet only a foot or so behind him, keeping up with his quick pace. Always keeping up, always right behind, yet so far ahead of him.

Drake felt the unease increase as he spotted the redheaded girl by his side. He acknowledged the sudden movement of her head as it turned for her to get a better look at him, yet his face remained blank, refusing to let her know that he had looked at her. Just like he had earlier when leaving the Towns Plaza, he sped up in hopes of getting rid of her, yet this time his ambitions were hollow as she kept up with him on the walk.

'You know Caine told me to come along so we could make up,' she informed him, as if that exact scene hadn't been the current occupant of his mind ever since it occurred. Now, he was convinced that she too had been thinking about it, yet knowing her, she probably viewed Caines words from a quite different aspect. 'I don't know about you, but I for instance believe it will be quite hard for us to become friends again if you refuse to talk to me.'

That was it. Turning around to face her, his fingers curled around her neck, slamming her up against the brick wall of the building they had just passed. A painful crack was heard as the back of her head collided with the wall, yet the only reaction he got from her was a twisted smile. Drake knew she had been expecting the reaction, wanting him to lash out, expose some kind of emotion, yet he couldn't contain his anger when her sick little mind produced those fucked up comments of hers.

Beaming up at him, Ambers glowing eyes locked with his own, seeing through him with those possessive, intimidating eyes of hers.

He let go of her, allowing her to collapse onto the ground. As she lay there, struggling to catch her breath, he spun on his heel, continuing down the street. He took a sharp turn on Ocean Boulevard and walked towards the cliffs where he spotted a number of short people, jumping up and down and running around. Drake gritted his teeth bitterly. He hated kids. And he hated Amber. And he hated Caine, and Diana, and Sam, and that stupid blonde, and her retarded brother, and those annoying girls working at the day care.

He was tired of having to run around doing all of Caines dirty work, and Amber really wasn't helping much. She was wearing on his patience as much as Diana was, if not more.

Once again the girl caught up with him, her face a light pink from having ran the last couple of blocks to catch up, her foolish smile never leaving her face.

Drake stopped about a hundred feet away from the children. Amber - too occupied with her own thoughts - slammed into Drakes solid back. He didn't stagger, his eyes never left the ongoing commotion by the shore, however he growled beneath his breath, infuriated by her, besides it for once having been a mistake.

When the girl tried to move forward, he held out his arm, stopping her, before he got down on the ground in a squatting position, peering over in the direction of where the two twin girls where standing with a boy he soon recalled was Sam.

He looked frantic where he was standing in front of the two girls, motioning his hands as his mouth moved rapidly. Drake couldn't hear what he was saying from such a distance, though he could tell that he was stressed about something.

Drake swore he hadn't blinked, however one of the girls was all of a sudden no longer standing there. In fact, she wasn't standing anywhere. She was gone. Just like so many had claimed, just like he himself would've witnessed at school had he only paid attention; she was gone.

He didn't know which of the girls it was who had gone, he didn't really care, however the other twin seemed to bawl her eyes out as she held onto Sams hand. His mouth moved again, however much slower this time. His attempts at calming her did not seem very efficient and all of a sudden, she too was gone, and Sam's hand was reaching out to what appeared to only be air.

Drake could feel Ambers intense stare on him, and for once he looked back at her, noting the confusion he felt mirrored in her eyes.

'Interesting.' he muttered.

* * *

><p>'So what you're saying is that Amber is-'<p>

'She's nuts,' Diana cut him off, her arms crossed, eyes big and weary. 'Mental, unstable, insane, crazy. Call it whatever you want, she fit's all synonyms perfectly. I mean... we're all a little cray cray, right? Like, that was the reason we were sent to Coates in the first place and all. However... I don't know. I've just been having an off feeling about her ever since she appeared and the documents just confirmed my suspicions!'

The young boy before her waved his hand at her as to decline her statement. He was back in his chair now, seated in front of the majors desk, his head propped onto his hand. He had an empowering atmosphere all around him, and Diana couldn't help it but notice how well his appearance was suited for such an important role of authority.

'Diana,' he said, leaning forward onto the desk and looking into her eyes. 'I believe you might be overthinking this.'

'I'm not, Caine.' she growled, gritting her teeth. She'd completely dropped the charming facade by now, and against her wishes she was now resembling a less intimidating version of Drake. She hated Caine. She hated how he would underestimate her. She hated how he would stalk after her on every occasion, with his tail between his legs like some lovesick puppy, ready to obey her at any order and then all of a sudden chose to dismiss her when a real crisis had appeared. One that she had valuable information on.

'Even if you were right,' he began, sending her a warning look from across the room. 'it's not as if Drake would be in any trouble. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself.'

'That's the thing,' she whispered, her bitter expression turning into one of unease. 'I don't think he can.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, I'm sorry for not having updated lately. On any of my stories, really. I have to admit that me, as well as just about all other fanfiction authors, have a lot of school work to do (plus social life, plus training, plus eating lasagna, plus going to the bathroom (which I do too much)). So unfortunately I've written tragically little this year, and what I have updated, is only original stories, unless you count the fanfiction I wrote for one of my friends last week as a birthday gift, of course. xD<strong>

**Anyways, for all of you who are still reading; i am very thankful. If you want, you can leave a review and make me the happiest person alive. PMs are also lovely and I love to socialize. If you have any wishes for a story you want immediate update on, then tell me, and I'll see what I can do (after all, I got a review less then 24 hours ago requesting for me to update this, so here you go :)). Hope you're all having a lovely day and are still interested in this story. Personally, I kind of love it, but then again I am fucking weird, so who knows. **

**I'll try and update this within the time that the first (wo)man places his/her feet on Mars, but who knows, maybe not. xD Hope I will though, so stay tuned! Thanks again for reading! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to seaandstars and FAYZlover101 for your reviews! **

* * *

><p>OBSESSED<p>

131 HOURS 01 MINUTES

**'They just disappeared**.' Drake stated, his voice musing. His eyes were directed straight at Caine, his head lowered as his cold eyes stared into the handsome leader. 'One minute there, the next gone.'

'At one seventeen?'

Drake shugged. 'Close enough, anyway.'

Caine looked angered by Drakes answer and when he turned to Amber, whose reply was as indifferent, he slammed his hand down on the desk. 'I don't want close enough, you idiot,' he shouted. 'I'm trying to figure this out. You know, it's not just me, Drake. We all get older. You'll be there some day too, waiting to disappear.'

'April twelth, just one minute after midnight, Drake,' Diana smirked from behind Nurse Temple's laptop. Drake glared at both of them. 'Not that I've memorized the exact day, hour and-'

'Shut up!'

Diana, Drake and Caine all turned their head towards the source, directing three pairs of eyes at the fierce girl standing in the corner. Caine hadn't given much thought to Amber - or Shadow - since Diana mentioned it two hours ago, and when Drake returned with the girl only minutes earlier with the updates on the twins, he couldn't have cared less about some disordered girl. Now, after Drake had given the mere info he had captured over the past hour, his focus was fully set on the girl who for the first time spoke up in front of him.

_'Oh, look Drake, your girlfriend is standing up to you! How sweet.'_ Caine could make out Dianas voice in his head, however his reality was met by silence. He glanced over at her to find her only staring back at Amber, not saying a word. He stepped forward.

'Listen, Amber, maybe you should just take the rest of the day off?' he suggested lightly, making sure to give her a broad smile as a way of saying that this was only a way to pay her back for her hard work and that there were no other internal reasoning for it.

The room went completely quiet. Both Drake and Diana kept their alerted gazes at the girl, while Caine continued to smile cheerfully. Amber on the other hand only stood there, staring in between the trio as the tension built up. Eventually, Caine figured that his smile no longer seemed charming, but slightly foolish. And he finally calculated that she was able to look beside his charisma.

Her neutral expression gave in to a look of doubt as she slowly made her way towards the door. Caines smile never faltered as she did, and the two of them kept their eyes locked until she'd shut the door behind her. Silence had enrolled the room, even after Ambers presence had left. Drake was the first to break it.

'What the fuck did you do that for?!'

'Don't come here now and tell me that you actually like her, Drake.' Caine growled, turning on Drake, his manipulative smile exchanged with a snarl not much unlike Drakes.

'I can take care of myself, Caine...' he hissed, his gaze lowered into a infuriating glare.

'Oh, get off your high horse, Drake,' Diana snapped at him, before Caine could retort. 'She's a fucking creep, alright? You know it, I know it, and hopefully Caine will put aside his self centered thoughts for only a second to process a bit of reality.'

She sent Caine a pointed look, and he scowled at her in return, yet she waved it off as she turned back to Drake.

'We all know that you're crazy, Drake. What we also know is that you're not unstoppable. So drop the entire misogynistic act and face the facts.' The two enemies shared a halfhearted glare, before she brushed him off, walking over to Caines desk and picking up a box. 'Now can one of you two idiots tell me why you haven't opened this yet?'

She tossed the box at Drake, and he grabbed a letter opener, jabbing it at the lock so it opened almost flawlessly. The trio had returned to their work as Diana had gotten distracted by something, and despite both Drake and Caine feeling clueless, they both pushed aside the previous event with Amber, not giving her a second thought.

The second the box popped open, Diana grabbed the content in her hands, walking across the room to stand on the other side of it as she read what the different papers said. Her mouth moved slowly as she read and a smirk formed on her mouth. She then moved over to Nurse Temples laptop, which had been abandoned by the sofa from before. She touched the mouse to wake up the screen and her eyes glinted with joy as whatever she read got confirmed.

'Too fucking good...' she whispered to herself. Both boys only stood there sheepishly, not completely sure how to approach the topic of whatever she had discovered. She glanced up at the two of them, more specifically Caine and grinned. 'Sure you can handle the tragedy?'

'What are you talking about?' he asked her impatiently, annoyance staining his voice. She turned the laptop around so the screen faced him, before she re-positioned herself so she could scroll through the various pages on the computer for him to see. A digital diary, mentioning Caine, over and over and over.

Drake read it from over his shoulder, and when he finally noticed Caines reddened expression, he barked out a laugh. In return, Caine slammed him into the wall, taking down a shelf and a picture in the process. Drake stumbled as he tried to regain his balance, though the overwhelming feeling as if a car had just run him over kept him sitting on the floor, supporting his back against the wall.

'Last time I checked, I was the one to keep Amber away,' Caine was leaning over him, so close that Drake could see the veins in his forehead, and the single hairs out of place on his oh so perfect head. 'You want power, you want unstoppable? Then don't cross me.'

'I never asked for your help.' Drake spat at him. Caine laughed in recognition.

'Well you sure as hell need it.' Caine said. Drake defeatedly didn't bother fighting back, so Caine grabbed his collar and hoisted him onto his feet. He was fighting to keep his balance when he felt himself slammed up against the wall. This time Caine didn't use his power. 'Even without my power, I can take you down.'

He patted his cheek teasingly before moving on, leaving Drake glaring after him.

'Shut it Drake,' Caine ordered, the familiar strict charisma enrolling his persona once again. 'We have work to do.'

Diana followed Caine out the door, and it didn't take long for Drake to do the same. As the exited into the corridor, they did not notice the small frame lurking in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Shadow was furious. There were a lot of things she was at that point. Crazy though, that was not one of them!<p>

After the trio had left for "work", she'd stayed behind for another hour, hoping for them to return so she could eavesdrop on another conversation of theirs; following them would have been too obvious. However the previous eavesdrop had not concluded the way she had hoped for, and had left her feeling more lost and out of place than ever. Now she was strolling down the Alameda Avenue, utterly shocked by what she had heard.

Diana... That bitch! Who did she think she was, saying those kind of things about her! Speaking as if she _knew _her. As if she knew anything!

She stopped. For many long minutes she stood still in the middle of the street, staring ahead as she looked around.

Then she set off, across the road, running up a small alleyway until the end finally opened up to the main road. Despite there being no cars - none which were actually _driving_, anyways - the sight of her could still be resembled to a hitchhiker as she walked on the side of the highway, heading north west. When she was closing up the distance of the grocery store, she heard rather than noticed the commotion going on inside it. She barely had the time to jump into the ditch as the doors to the store swung open.

Out strolled Diana.

_I could strangle her, _she thought to herself as she watched the beautiful girl pass her, an expression so pure and simple it didn't seem like a single negative thought could ever possibly occur to her. _Right here, right now. Drag her out into the desert and leave her there for the coyotes. No one would ever suspect me._

'But they would.' she whispered to herself, her voice barely raised high enough for her to make out her own words. She'd figured by know that whatever the others thought they knew about her was enough for them to immediately suspect her if Diana ever were to disappear. However she was _right there._..

The doors slammed open once more, handles slamming into the side of the walls, only to reveal Drake. She sat a little straighter by the sight of him, held her head a little higher, the slightest smile tugging at the side of her lip as he passed her. Close behind followed some of Caines lackeys, pushing a grocery cart with somewhat difficulty. She squinted at them as she passed, noticing how inside of the cart was a person. It was a he, that much she figured, though his eyes were covered with a strip of duct tape, depriving her from getting a proper look at his face.

She watched as the commotion passed, staring at the thugs passing by where she was hiding, rolling the cart in front of them with somewhat difficulty. Not until the group had passed her entirely, taking a right turn a couple hundred feet further down the road and disappearing from view did she finally get up from the ditch.

For a moment she stood on the side of the road, brushing mud off her legs and staring off in the direction that Drake had disappeared. Whatever he was up to, it was something big, that was clear to her. She wondered where Caine was, whether they had gone to meet up with him, or if Drake and Diana had plotted some scheme without him. The thought of Drake working together with someone like _her_, made her insides wrench.

* * *

><p>It was almost crazy how mundane the surroundings seemed to be in the darkened room. She moved slowly between the shelves, keeping close to the wall, despite being out of eye sight to everyone now.<p>

As she crossed the room to get to the cabinets in which she assumed held the different files, she spotted one lying open on the principals desk.

At first she thought it was a file that Grace had been reading at the moment she poofed, which might have been the case actually. However as she moved closer she noticed something written on the side of it with a red marker. A smiley face was drawn next to the word 'sadist', and she did not waste a second thinking that one of the teachers had done that. Squinting in the poor light and leaning forward, she scanned the paper, looking for the owner of the file.

As she did so, her heart sped up, beating heavily against her chest. The file was large, about the same size as the one she could remember the principal browsing through the day she arrived at the school. She lifted the folder, turning over the front page only to sigh in relief. On the front there was a picture of a boy maybe a year or so younger than her, glaring at the camera with an angered expression.

It took her a second to recognize that the boy was in fact Drake. His hair was shorter at the time, and his face more boyish, however as harsh and intimidating as ever.

Her fingers ran across the picture, as tender as she had that night. She smiled to herself as she took in his face once again. After minutes of enjoying herself she pulled herself back together, deciding to return to work. Before she did so however, she tore the photo off the page, folding it once and slipping it into her back pocket.

'Not as if someone is gonna miss it.' she mumbled to herself, turning back to the shelves which held the files.

However it didn't take long for her to notice one of the drawers ajar, a key still in the small keyhole. She moved toward it, almost in slow motion, her breath catching in her throat as she pushed each record aside, looking for the right letter.

Hamilton...

Hall...

Harris...

She stopped.

She pulled out the files, opening them, staring at the pictures, dropping them to the floor before pulling out other at random, slamming the drawer shut, using the key to open another, desperately searching, looking, attempting and failing at finding the right one.

'Harceleur...' she muttered under her breath, her eyes frantically looking around.

Then she screamed. She screamed and grabbed the entire cabinet pulling it toward her and releasing it so that it went crashing into the ground. She didn't care who she woke up.

She swore repeatedly as she moved toward the door, slamming it behind her as she rushed down the hallway. She didn't care who heard her.

Someone had taken her file. The same someone who had daringly written that smiley face on Drakes.

_Diana._

She was furious. And she didn't care about the trouble she might get into.

* * *

><p><strong>I was fiercly writing this chapter earlier this week, when I was able to delete part of it by mistake. Since then I have been lacking any and all motivation to continue, because I felt really content with what I had written down to begin with. I hope by absent enthusiasm was not easy to spot in the text, I only published it today because it is the last day of easter vacation and I felt like I had to look back at the break and tell myself that I at least wrote something. So I hope it was halfway alright and not too boring. Anyhow, w<strong>**hile I gloated over my chapter, I wrote the next one in replacement, so that might be up sometime soon. **

**As always, you are free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Justanotherfangirlll and AncientSTORM, you are wonderful human beings, thank you for reviewing/feeding me motivation!**

* * *

><p>OBSESSED<p>

128 HOURS 29 MINUTES

**'Better behave yourself**, now that he's all riled up,' Diana stated. How much as her statement might have been a genuine warning for Astrid, Drake still found no difficulty detecting the familiar, teasing tone staining her every word. He eyed her as she moved gracefully across the room from where he was standing by the door, his rival watching him carefully in return.

Diana passed Drake as she made her way towards the door, tentatively brushing her shoulder against his, despite there being enough room for her to pass him without any physical contact. She stopped when her hand was on the handle, turning to face Drake, a smirk playing on her lips. 'You do whatever you feel like Drake. Slap her, kick her, throw her against the wall. Or... I don't know. Kiss her?' she stated suggestively, her smirk only feeding off of Drakes infuriated scowl. 'Sam will be pissed off either way.'

He tensed at the word kiss, glaring daggers at Diana, causing her smirk to stretch across her features.

'Oh, _come on_! She's pretty, sane and I believe it's safe to say that she is most _definitely _not the dominating one in a relationship. An upgrade from Amber... or what?' she placed her hand on Drakes shoulder daringly, meeting Astrids gaze as she seductively whispered 'enjoy yourself.'

Drake considered whether he would be in as big trouble for killing Diana now; after all Caine might be too preoccupied with Sam to even notice. For the past three hours since Caine had dismissed Amber for the day, Diana had somehow considered this her cue to start bothering him again at every opportunity. Somehow, the girl had managed bringing up Amber into every single conversation she had taken part of - or simply forced her self into - ever since.

He knew she was enjoying it, every moment of it. As much as she might casually mock him for his sadistic tendencies, he knew that she too was a bit off when it came to what really satisfied her. However she had seemed to worry too, had she not? Amber had not only stirred up tension in his mind; she had made Diana anxious too.

However he hated her for mentioning the redhaired girl. He could not help but tense at every mention of her, and he knew that Diana noticed. He hated how much power Amber held over his emotions, and how much power Diana was able to take advantage of only by reminding him of the other girl. Both of them were enough trouble as it was, Drake did not need Diana getting involved with any other matters.

As she shut the door behind her, he clenched his jaw, feeling his opportunity pass.

Still fuming, he stared at the door, still sensing the smirk she obviously had plastered across her face at this very moment as she stalked down the corridor to deliver an update to Caine. He rolled his fingers into tight fists by his side, before releasing his grip and repeating all over. It was all too much for him. He couldn't handle Dianas constant teasing, as well as Ambers attitude. One of them would have to go.

'Where is she?' Astrid asked cautiously, noticing how his gaze stirred as her voice called him back to reality. Her crystal blue eyes connected with his, and for a second she calculatingly stared back into his own. 'The girl Diana was talking about. Amber, was it?'

Drakes shoulders tensed by the sound of the name, but shrugged it off. In response he turned to face Astrid, his eyes displaying the familiar malevolence.

'I believe you have bigger worries than where some girl you don't know is or is not.' he growled. He noted how she swallowed hard at his words, however her eyes never left his, as if looking away would mean giving in to him. Her determination to put up a fight, and not recoil beneath him at his words, infuriated him, and it took all his will power not to toss her out of the window by her small act of bravery. Instead he remained towering above her, staring down at her, his expression intense and raging.

'What happened to you?' she asked. She wasn't looking at him anymore, yet she nodded her head towards him, gesturing towards something he could not see. A faint memory rushed through his head, a memory of that night, and that was when he realized what she was talking about. His hand reached out to touch his own cheek out of reflex, but he quickly stopped himself from doing so, only glaring at her in response.

'What, can't handle some wounds?' he snarled, taking a step towards her, before stopping himself and turning his back to the girl. Diana was supposed to come back in five minutes. That was the deal. She was going to go and see whether that stupid freak, Sam, answered the questions Caine asked him, and then Diana would return within the next five minutes and tell him whether or not Astrid needed a good beating.

His hands clenched into fists again and this time he did not release his grip, allowing his fingernails to dig into the flesh of his palms. He hated the order he had been given, hated how he was forced to obey. Hated how everyone had so much control over him. Hated how everyone thought they could just push him around and have him doing all the dirty work, then toss him around and force him to wait around and stick to the plan. _Their_ plan.

He never had a say. He never had an ounce of the respect he deserved. They didn't get what he was capable of, didn't appreciate the determination he held. He could do it, he could snap her neck then and there, and no one could stop him. His jaw locked, and his shoulders stiffened with unease. Other than Caine...

'Did you know that psychiatrists believe that negative emotions are essential for your own mental health?' she stated. She was looking at him. He could sense her eyes digging into his back. Her pure eyes, filled with intellect were probably looking at him as if he was some kind of newly discovered species. His entirety was fuming by her words, his thoughts adding up. 'Not many are able to acknowledge and accept themselves when they express a full range of emotions. However you shouldn't withhold your own feelings.'

'You're right.' he muttered, nodding his head as if in deep thought. Ever since the dome came down he had been feeling... different. No, not since the dome. Since Amber. Somehow, she had consumed his mind. Somehow, she was all he saw when he closed his eyes. A constant, taunting image of her face staining the inside of his eyelids, as a permanent reminder of this additional, passive threat of his.

She was doing something to him and it drove him further off edge every time she appeared in his head. But he could not allow the unease to get to him. Not now, not ever.

He turned to look at her, his eyes pure with hatred as their gazes locked. His vision of Astrid blurred. She became unclear for a second, the image of the blonde flickering in his mind, only to be replaced by another, more vicious. He exhaled slowly, eyeing the girl before him closely as he moved forward.

When there was only a two feet distance between the two of them, he reached out to her and his fingers ran through her hair, tangling themselves into the fuzzy curls.

The girl couldn't help but release a shriek at the sudden movement, and instinctively moved her hands up to his arm, as she was jerked forward, her fingers clawing at him, nails digging into the skin of his upper arm as he pulled her towards him, releasing her only to let her fall to the ground. She remained on the ground, staring straight ahead of her as she inhaled unsteadily, her hair disheveled in a mad manner.

He shook his hand with disgust, loose strands of hair dangling from his fingers.

He bent down, reaching out to her, but her eyes were ignited with vigilance as she scrambled backwards on her hands and feet, her expression frantic as she looked into his eyes, begging him not to touch her. With a snarl he grabbed the redhead by the throat hoisting her up on her shaky legs with all of his force. Her amber eyes were wide as he tightened his grip on her. She stared at him pleadingly as if she had no idea why he was doing this... as if she could not think of a single reason of his to do this to her.

But he had every reason. He could not stand enduring another second of her presence, of her existence. She had to go. There was no need for her, no magnificent power or knowledge or information that she withheld. Nothing about her could possibly suffice as a necessity to anyone. All she was, was an obstacle, a distraction, a bothersome creep with no purpose what so ever.

With a raging growl he spun around, slamming her into the wall, a smirk striking his features at the sound of her skull cracking against the compact stone. Closing his fingers around her windpipe, he felt a sudden rush of relief flow through his body, and as he saw her light brown eyes of hers clear he allowed himself to fully breathe out an exasperated sigh. A sigh in which he had never realized he had been struggling to let go of for the past week.

He released her from his grip and the body dropped to the floor. With a look of disgust he turned his back on her. Weak. That's what she was. After having stalked after him for so long, Drake was surprised to find that Amber really did not bother putting up with a fight in the end. It... It didn't feel _real._

He inhaled sharply, staggering to the side, before reaching out with his one hand, to support himself up against the wall, his frame shaking slightly as he tried to ajust his breathing. His other hand shot up to his head, clutching it as he shut his eyes forcefully, yet the shaking would not seem to stop.

From far off he could hear the faint sound of wandering feet.

And then a feeling of disbelief and shock and confusion washed over him, mirroring the exact expression on Dianas face as she appeared in the doorway. For a second she had held the familiar smug expression of hers as she poked her head inside, every word formed by her lips sounding bored and unamused despite her clear satisfaction. 'Sam really didn't take the news we-'

Yet her words seemed to falter as she caught a glimpse of Drake, and as much as she wanted to laugh at his pathetic appearance, she was deprived of her own ability to speak as she spotted the girl on the floor. For a second she stood there by the door, only her head peering through the gap, her eyes staring at the body calculatingly, before meeting his gaze. He could make out the fear she was trying to suppress, and he knew she was considering whether or not to make a run for it.

Instead she swallowed hard and held her head high as she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. However she remained on the other side of the room, her arms crossed, her eyes moving between the small frame on the floor, to Drake, to the young boy sitting by one of the desks in front of his game console.

'Jesus, Drake,' she muttered, shaking her head. 'What have you done?'

Drakes lips twisted into a snarl as he was about to reply; he wasn't going to let anyone get him down for this. Yet before he was able to snap back at Diana, the four year old looked up from his game boy, and as if he was able to comprehend what was happening, his eyes landed on the body on the floor. All attention in the room was directed at the boy as his eyes flew up to meet Drakes for a second, as if he had just figured out what just happened. Then with his customary blank expression, he opened his mouth, allowing an alarming shriek to escape his lips for only a second before he disappeared, and Drake and Diana were left behind, hovering over Astrids dead corpse.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how to feel about this chapter, honestly. To begin with, I was all for it, and now I'm turning skeptical. I don't know, I think I'm just scared you guys won't get what I was trying to indicate here, which is completely understandable, since I'm not sure I've figured it out for myself yet... xD<strong>

**However, just to make things clear, Amber is freaky, Drake is scared, he is not familiar with the feeling, and so he starts to panic in very... unusual ways? And well, I think it was clear from the beginning of the original series that Drake is a sick minded boy, and I just wanted to turn that into something more. Obviously hallucinations are incredibly disturbing to the person experiencing them, so it is only natural that Drake's restlessness will only increase in the following chapters.**

**As for Pete... **

**Haven't thought that one through. Yet. Obviously I'm gonna have to figure something out over the following days, which I probably will, so no need to worry.**

**Anyhow, I am well aware that I in average update this story every sixth week or something like that, but you should all know that I am sorry. I know that doesn't make up for the long waits or anything, but I am. I would like more than anything to reassure you all of a certain date when the next chapter will be up, but I'm afraid I'm not that reliable of a person when it comes to dates.**

**However you should all know that the next month of my semester consists of approximately two tests, one of which is writing an essay in english, so really this only helps me prepare. So despite Starkid musicals and Buzzfeed getting in the way, I promise that I will try to focus on some of my fanfictions, because I love writing, and I need to pick up on it again.**

**Thank you all for reading and sticking around for so long! If you'd like you are more than welcome to leave a review! :D**


End file.
